Wherever Life Leads Me
by JettaXena
Summary: JiaLing is a 19yo Chinese girl moving to South Korea for college. Coincidentally, she lives beneath her favorite KPop group, Super Junior! With so many people and so much room for drama, what will go down between this prodigious performing arts girl and the idol group? Oh, and she's also Yesung's long lost sister. Much to see. ;)
1. Ch1- Ready or Not, Here I Come

**JiaLing's POV**

I was watching TV again in my room. It was Super Junior's concert and I was holding my sign and my tickets. It's taken forever for me to get my hands on these things. Their new album came out just a few days ago. You know what's special about it? It came out on my birthday! Sorry, Sorry from June 25th. I've just turned 19 and I'm going to start going to college in Korea. Since it's summer, I decided that I wanted to hang out in Korea to get used to it before this semester. I'm pretty much going to take the whole day and stake out at the concert place the whole day. Anyways, as I'm watching the show, they made close ups to the members, and I cried seeing Yesung's face.

~~~*flashback*~~~

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"It's true. Believe it or not. Your father and I decided to tell you now since you've been obsessing over them for forever."

Don't know what's going on? I was 15, and just like gazillion of girls, I'm waiting for Super Junior's debut. What's more? I'm told that Yesung, my favorite member (yes I had favorites even before seeing them sing, you got a prob?), is my brother.

"What do you mean he's my brother? We're completely different nationalities, there is no contact between us and him, what's going on?!"

My mom began to fill up with tears. "You see, before you were born, your father and I were poor. We had no money for a kid. When your brother came along, we only had enough money to raise him for 3 years. I cried for so long, but we had to make a choice. We sent him to your dad's parents in Korea. After 3 years, your grandparents passed away. We never knew about that until a year later. Apparently, a-a-a neighbor took him in, and that was all we really knew. We have few contacts, just once in awhile a photo here and there. Then, we got news he passed the auditions for SM Entertainment." Now there was a big wail, and my mom ran out of the kitchen breaking down.

"We just thought you should know. Just in case, you know...if anything happens."

~~~*flashback ends*~~~

Okay, if you're the average girl, you'd probably be jumping off the roof with glee. But, that's not who I am. To love a person so much you think about...many things...and then to only realize they're your BROTHER?! .

Now, it's not so much of a big deal. I mean, I still feel resentment when I see him, but I cry for him at the same time. To think, a person on the top of the social ladder, but doesn't know where his life really comes from. I reached out for the remote control and planned to turn off the TV before I noticed a new face singing. Oh yeah! That's Kyuhyun! He joined after their first album and he's in Super Junior-M and KRY. He has this sneaky aura like I do. I wonder if we can be friends...^_^

I turned off the TV, checked my room, fell into my bed, and fell asleep.

Tomorrow's the day, I tell myself. Tomorrow, I'm going to Korea. One step closer to my brother.


	2. Ch2- Au Revoir

**JiaLing's POV**

Finally, I've entered the airport. I still have 3 hours before I need to check in. Why is that, you wonder? Because the whole world I know of is practically behind me. I have friends, relatives, my former manager (I used to work as a model), my "acting troupe" buddies, the church choir kids... you get the point. I have so many connections here in China, it's insane! Turns out a whole group of boys helped with my luggage (I'm guessing they're all the ones who've had a crush on me over the years). I was dragged from one group of people to another. Everyone's making sure they say their goodbyes before I need to leave. Even with all these people, everyone was able to say what to say, and pester me to make sure that I brought their gifts with me. _That_ stuff alone took me two huge luggage bags.

Now I'm about to enter the airport officially, leaving all my friends. My parents finally have the opportunity to send me off with a few words.

"You sure you have everything?" Mom was fixing my silk scarf on my neck.

"Yep, at least all that I need now. You won't forget to send the other stuff later, right?"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure your things get sent even if we have to use an elephant."

"Daaad..." Yes, he makes very lame jokes. He gave me a tight squeeze.

"Now, honey. We'll put the mushy stuff for the letters, and tell you just a few advice."

"Yes mom. I'll study hard. I won't party too much. I won't drink."

"Very good. But not only that."

"What your mom is trying to say is that, don't take so much time in finding your brother. The right time will always come."

"Yes, dad. Don't worry. That'll come once I get my school and jobs done."

"That's our little girl. Bye, sweetheart." We hugged one more time, and I turned around to leave. Suddenly, I felt another tug. It was from my modeling manager.

"JiaLing, you are one of the most amazing kids I've dealt with. I know that there will be that one day I'll see your name on magazines and papers and media... Well, in the end, I want to give you this. It's for luck." She handed me a little gift box. It was gold with a shiny red ribbon. I have her a big hug and finally waved goodbye to everyone.

~~~*skipping the plane ride. eat, sleep, listen to music...etc*~~~

I feel so happy! I'm finally in Korea! I took a taxi and quickly found my apartment complex. I'm really lucky, because I technically have almost an entire floor of a building to myself. It looks a bit like a hotel, but it has a living room in front. There's a main door for each floor, and then it opens up to the living room. Aside the living room is a kitchen practically the same size as the living room. The person who gave me this room already supplied a full kitchen, so that's really nice. Then there's a huge hallway down the opposite side with 4 rooms on each side a total of 8. There's a bathroom and a potential laundry room in the beginning. The remaining 6 are potential bedrooms. See what I mean? It's supposed to be designed for big groups people. Instead, it's all mine! Mwahahaha! I already have it planned out. One for an actual bedroom, then a music room, game room, and study. I have no use for the two last ones. So...meh. The baggage I brought with me were only the essentials like things for the bed, clothes, computer... The other rooms will be filled soon enough when my parents send them in. Of course, I need to buy some of the other things also. That means I have to get a job soon...

I'm about to walk out of the house with my SuJu ELF outfit and sign, and I find a note on the coffee table. Oh, right. Two guys are taking the two rooms. That's why I never had a room design for those two. A little nervous, but no matter. I'm so happy. I made this outfit with a few of my friends. I made the T-shirt with the friend who owns a customized clothing shop, the jewelry with the friend who owns a junkie bead store, then friends from a tailor, then a shoe maker, and even the temporary glow-in-the-dark tattoo on my body is from a friend who owns a professional tattoo shop. The sign I made is sorta made with 4 squares. The top says SJ in big and bold sapphire blue fonts. The bottom is a rectangle covered in little LED lights a mechanic friend of mine programmed for me to light up the different names of the members.

I'm so SO SO SO EXCITED FOR THE CONCERT! YAY! TIME FOR MY CAMPOUT!

 **HanGeng's POV**

"Mhmm. Yea. Uh... sure. I think we can find arrangements for their stay soon. Oh, already? Great! Just below our dorms? Fantastic! We can't wait!"

I hung up. Finally the whole lot can be together! Zhoumi and Henry's about to live with us. Even if we're not exactly on the same floor, well, we'll be together.

"HanGeng! Do you seriously need to stop walking once you get a call? We're going to be late!"

"Coming! Leeteuk!"

"How many fangirls do you bet have been staking out all day?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Hah! I'm going to guess 1/2 around 4 hours, 1/4 around 3, and 1/16 around 1 and a half. The rest either came super early or just on time," Heechul remarked.

"Why would you guys mind? They all came because of me!" Kyuyhun laughed at his own joke.

"You little rascal! We'll get back on you tonight!"

I sure can't wait for tonight's PARTY!


	3. Ch3- So That's How It Goes

**JiaLing's POV**

WHOOOOOHOOO! THAT WAS AMAZING! I'm so happy I gone! It's like, 1000000000000000000+ times better than watching it on TV or the computer. It's sooooo cool seeing Kyuhyun with the SuJu group! I bet he gets special care since he's the youngest. I'm home pretty late- it's almost midnight. The concert ended at 10:30 but I decided to take a walk to the university campus and check it out. Luckily, it's 30 minutes away from home. I guess I could take the bus if I wanted to, but exercise is always better!

I feel so happy from the concert that I think I'll just sleep in my outfit. I took a shower, brushed and washed, and was ready to get into my bed. The guy before me was nice enough to put some basic furnishings around, so I didn't need to bring another luggage for sheets and stuff. Mmmm...it's so soft and big! I crawled under the covers and as soon as I pulled them up, BANG BOOM RAWR! noises came from the stairways. Ugh. Those must be the annoying guys who live upstairs. I hope they're not so bad. Well, back to sleep! I shut my eyes, and just about to enter dreamland, when I heard insane laughing noises from above. UGGGH! Are they serious? It's almost 1am and they're partying or something? Probably why there's only the two floors occupied. I think the guy said people usually use this place as a storage room and come once in a blue moon.

I ran to the door and got my shoes on. I started running upstairs to get them to shut up. Wow. They left the door open? Well, it was only a crack, so I guess they didn't bother making sure it clicked. I was seriously sleepy, so I had my eyes closed and yelled after I opened the door.

 **Leeteuk's POV**

"Okay everyone, so how do you all want to celebrate?" We were walking up the steps, and purposely being loud for the old dude that lives a floor under us. Mwahaha. Kyuhyun raced into our dorms as soon as I opened the door.

"Gimme a minute!" What is he up to now?

"PIE FACE! MWAHAHAHA!" He threw a pie square onto Siwon's face, and he's pushing a cart with bottles of whip cream and plates on it.

So if you are interested in knowing why us idols don't sleep, this is why. We just choose not to sleep. We want bits and pieces of normal life, too. Even though we know we have a huge day ahead of us and what not, we just think to live the moment and worry about tomorrow, well, tomorrow.

A few of us rearranged the living room to get more space, and a few of us were making the pies.

"Okay!" I get everyone's attention. "SuJu pie fest will begin, NOW!" We start throwing pies all over the place and laughing like crazy. We're pretty much all covered in whip cream now. Oof! I just one in the face by Kyuhyun!

"Payback time, little boy!" I threw the pie right at him, but instead, he moves to the side, and I notice a girl standing at the door.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE WILL YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOW-" Splat. The pie landed bull's eye on her face. Oops. She wiped off the whip cream out of her eyes. I see Kangin going to get a towel. By the looks of it, she's pretty pissed about it.

"YOU IDIOTS! WHY NOT GO TO BED AND STOP RUINING MY PERFECT MOMENTS! AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" She yelled and stomped off.

"So the guy really did move." Hangeng said.

"I'm guessing she's a fan girl," says Donghae.

"I remember her! She was the girl in front of the line. You know the sign with the blue SJ and lighted names on the bottom? That was her."

"Woah. Mega-fan. What are we going to do with her if she lives, like, right under us?" Yesung asks.

"Well, I guess we should apologize. Someone get a CD. I'll take it to her door and leave a note." A captain's gotta do what a captain's gotta do.

Everyone signed the CD, and I wrote an apology letter to go with it. I went downstairs and put it in the mail box next to the door. I'm just worried what's going to happen once she finds out who her neighbors are. Obsessive fan girl under our dorm is the worst thing yet. And isn't Henry and Zhoumi going to live with her, then?

Oh lord.

 **JiaLing's POV**

GRRRRR! Stupid boys! Now they dirtied my t-shirt so I can't sleep in it! Woe is meeeeee! Well, I changed into my actual PJs, and grabbed my earbuds and played the "Sorry Sorry" CD. It wasn't too long after that that I fell asleep.

Let's hope the world won't end.

 **Yesung's POV**

We all started to clean up the party mess we made after the little girl left.

"Hey, do you guys remember seeing her before?"

"If you mean, a few hours before as in the concert, yes." I threw a pillow at Ryeowook.

"No guys I mean I think she looks familiar. It's kinda weird."

"She's probably just another college fangirl. Time to sleep!" Leeteuk yelled.

I took a shower and got ready to sleep. I really miss mom and dad. I haven't seen them since the debut. I should send them another letter, shouldn't I? It'd be nice to be with family...

ZZzzzz...


	4. Ch4- Sorry Sorry

**Jia Ling's POV**

Well, I woke up at 5:30am like usual, even though I didn't get that much sleep. I did my morning exercises till 7 and had a light breakfast. Now it's 7:45 and I'm starting to work on making my portfolio and resume. I think I can get a couple choices to choose from. I mean, I've done quite an amount of professional teen modeling and shoots for commercials. I look through a bunch of my things on my desk, and something dropped. Oh! I forgot to send my letter home!

I quickly got up to put it in the mailbox. I wonder, when does the mailman come anyways? Whatever. I opened up the mailbox. Eh? Two things flew out of my mailbox. I picked them up. Oh my gosh! It's a SIGNED CD of Super Junior's new album, SORRY, SORRY! I wonder who sent it? Mom? I picked up the letter and read it. Gosh, did I really make such a big fit last night? I mean, I was just cranky because I didn't get to sleep when I wanted to. I can't take such a huge gift! Eeek! I bet that's them coming upstairs right now! I ran up to the front steps of the stairs and started bowing.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so so sorry about last night! It was my fault. I was just cranky last night 'cause I just got off the plane from China and then raced out and camp out for 5 hours at the Super Junior concert. Sorry, sorry, sorry so much for inconvenience! This, this CD is really a great gift, but, but, I don't deserve it at all. I...I want to return it to you guys!" I've been squeezing my eyes tight (as always when I'm nervous or super angry) and bowing nonstop as I've been speaking.

"Oh, you really can keep it. We can get that thing any old time." I raised up my head, finally, and my eyes instantly grew big. Right in front of me, was Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, and Donghae.

"I...uh...I mean... this is...kinda awkward then, isn't it?"

"Well, since we're neighbors, why not come to our place and meet with everyone?" Leeteuk asked. OMG is this really happening?

"I...I don't wanna bother you guys! Besides...I...I...I uh...still have work to do..."

"Oh come on. What, you're not a fan of us?" Donghae said in a provoking voice.

"WHAT?! I'm like, your number one fan! Fine, I'll go!"

"Ha, you've got some attitude. Nice." Ryeowook gave me a smile. I smiled back. I can feel that I'm seriously blushing. I'm guessing by the looks of it from them, I am.

They led me into the door, and I hid a bit behind them. The other members began to swarm up.

"Wookie! We're hungryyyyy!"

"Ugh, fine. I'll-"

"I'll cook!" I jumped out and the others instantly flew away. "What, 9 big, bad, boys scared of a little 19 year old?"

"LEETEUK THERE'S A GIRL IN HERE!" I guess that's Heechul hiding behind the couch?

"Correction: there's only 6 of us hiding. Shindong, Eunhyuk, and Yesung left earlier for a photoshoot or something." Kyuhyun said with his hand raised like a little student.

"It's cool guys. She's the girl downstairs. You know, the one I threw the pie to?" Leeteuk came by my side and told them. Heh heh.

"Hi everyone! My name is Li JiaLing I come from China. I came to Korea to study for college. Well, I guess I can make breakfast for you all now." I started walking toward the kitchen thinking, why was Hangeng staring at me like that? It was as if he was trying to figure something out... Well, I walked into the kitchen and he started walking into his room? Whatever. I took out a few things out of the fridge and started the pot.

 **Hangengs POV**

I ran into my room and pulled a picture out of my wallet. Could it really be her? I looked at the picture. It's really hard to remember a person when all you have is a super dorky half of a picture.

~~~*flashback*~~~

"GengGe (Ge is older brother in Chinese), I'm going to miss you so much, though! Do you have to leave?"

"LingMei (Mei is younger sister), I have to. It's the only way to get out of this little town. I want the world to know me."

"But why Korea?! You don't know any Korean, why not just move somewhere in China! I'll miss you!"

*Hugs* "I'll miss you, too."

*Wiping tears* "Fine. Then...here." LingMei rips something in half, and gives one half to me.

"What's this for, LingMei?"

"Remember, we took this picture together. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again." I took the half of the picture. Ha! It was a nerdy picture we took of ourselves eons ago! We had on huge black-rimmed glasses, tucked in clothing, and stuck our buck teeth out.

"Hahaha! Why this one? I can barely even recognize myself in it!"

"Well, who else can look as dorky as us?" She was right. I gave her one last hug before I left for my plane.

~~~*flashback ends*~~~

I laughed. I took the photo with me into the kitchen. I saw Heechul put on a pair of funny glasses onto her. It is her!

 **JiaLing's POV**

I was in the middle of cooking when Heechul sneaked up on me and put some glasses on my face.

"Ugh! Heechul! I'm cooking. Do you want eggs on your face or on your toast?"

"The glasses look cute on you. You're almost done. I'll go set up the table." So far, the boys I've met have been pretty nice. Of course, half of it might be because they're reluctant, but whatever. I'm a little happy that I don't need to face my brother yet, because I probably freak out and no idea what to say. Heechul finished setting up the table and I started serving. I made toast with sunnyside eggs on them and fruit salad. I used mango, strawberry, and banana with a garnish of mint extract for a chilly feel. Heechul helped to pour the milk and got everyone to the table.

"Wow this food looks great!" Kangin exclaimed.

"Hahahaha...Wookie's fired as chefffff..." Kyuhyun said.

"Where's my coffee?! I need my coffee!" Siwon whined.

"Oh come on, Siwon. Everyone gets the same stuff. Besides, you guys ran out of coffee. Hey! You put that bible away right now! You should eat your meals as a group and bond with each other. It's a social activity, geez. No meal etiquette?" They settled down to eat, and it seems like they loved it. Heehee. It's really nice seeing Super Junior without the makeup and the cameras around. They're just normal people who got the luck to be well known. That doesn't mean everything's special.

After they finished eating, I picked up the dishes and started washing them. Leeteuk didn't want me to but I insisted since I was the cook. Then, Hangeng came by my side and helped to dry the dishes.

"Thanks, Hangeng."

"Least I can do after you made one of the best meals we've had."

"You know, you guys should really take care of yourselves. Do you party every night or something? It's not good for your health since your busy all the time. Just think of all the sleep you could have if you didn't party."

"Hey now, are you a fan girl or our mother?"

"I'm one of the hugest fans if not the hugest. That doesn't mean I should treat you so special. You're still human, so you and I are still the same."

"Well, welcome you to being our neighbor and not a super obsessive fan girl. Here's something I want you to see."

"Oh, set it aside. I'll look at it once I'm done with putting them away. You should get out of your PJs now."

"Alright, I'll go do that."

After I finished cleaning the kitchen, I finally picked up what Hangeng left me. It was a photo, faced down on the counter. I picked it up and turned it over. I let out a loud gasp. That was a photo GengGe and I took forever ago. How does Hangeng...wait, Han, Geng. Geng. GengGe?! WAIT SO HANGENG IS MY BESTIE GENGGE?! OMG! I grew up knowing him as GengGe that I never really connected him to his surname!

"GENGGE!" I yelled when I saw him come out of his room. I ran right up to him and jumped in the air and caught a hug from him. "OMG OMG I MISSED YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT'S YOU!"

"Yeah, well I thought you were smarter than that, LingMei." In the middle of hugging, he lifted me up and spun me around the living room. It didn't occur to me until he set me down that I saw the others were looking at us like we're crazy. I was blushing like mad while GengGe explained to them how we used to live and play together until he moved to Korea. I was fidgeting around and glanced at my watch. My gosh! It's 12 o'clock and I barely started on my portfolio!

"Look at the time! I need to get back home and work on my portfolio! See you guys around!" They all waved at me and I raced down the stairs to get back home. As I was unlocking my door, I saw Shindong, Eunhyuk, and Yesung around the corner coming upstairs. I let a little girl shriek out when I saw my brother and raced into my room and slammed the door shut. I scream into my pillow for a bit seeing my brother. It's him! My brother was right there! Wow!

Now after I let that energy all out, it's time to get back to work. *sigh~~*

 **Yesung's POV**

Wow. She's some fan girl. It's the girl from last night, and she looks insane.

"Did you see that girl? She just ran to her house and started screaming like crazy after we saw her." Shindong said.

"Oh boy, we're gonna die." Eunhyuk added. We all nodded..

When we got back to our dorms. Everyone started surrounding us and telling us how amazing the girl downstairs is. Hangeng also said she's his childhood friend? This is really awkward. I mean, from what we hear, compared to what we saw, it's totally different. We told them what we saw of her when we were coming upstairs.

"She's probably just super excited to find her best friend again. She was blushing the whole time Hangeng was explaining it to us." Leeteuk said.

"Her face was so red it looked like it was about to burst!" Donghae added.

Well, I guess I won't know all of it until I officially meet her.


	5. Ch5- Track and Field Day

**JiaLing's POV**

Aaaah! I'm being woken up by the alarm clock! Dang it! I like to challenge myself, so I kind of get annoyed when I don't wake up before my alarm. Wah. Well, I wake up and do the usual routine: exercise, dress, bathroom, eat. I finished sending out my portfolios yesterday, so I don't know what to do right now. Hmmm...maybe I should go somewhere today?

*knock knock*

"Yes? Oh! Sungmin! Hi! Come in!" I smiled. Maybe I'll have something to do.

"Oh, no. The guys and I were wondering if you had anything to do today?"

"Nah. I finished sending my portfolios out yesterday, and I really can't think of doing anything else."

"Well, in that case, do you want to come with us to the sports center? We were going to get some exercise so we'll make a mini track and field competition. I don't know if you're interested...but... we were wondering since we have an odd number for teams."

"Oh, uh, sure! I'd love to! I hope it's not any trouble for you all then."

"It's no problem! Everyone's waiting downstairs!"

"Wait! I need to get dressed properly! I'm wearing plain summer clothes! Here, you can sit in the living room while I change." He entered and sat on the couch while I went into my bedroom. It was really sunny, so I wore my neon green track shorts and light yellow sleeveless top. I brought my bag with sweats in case it gets cold and a bottle of water. Wait! I have an idea!

"Are you ready?"

"Hold on! I need another bottle of water!"

"Why another-?"

"You'll see!" I went to the kitchen and got another bottle of water and put some, heh, _stuff_ in it. "Ready! Let's go!" Sungmin took my bag and we went downstairs and I saw 2 cars downstairs. I guess that makes sense since there's so many of them...

"Hi everyone! So, where will I sit?" They divided themselves into A team and B team, which we'll be driving in, also. A team had Hangeng, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kangin, Heechul, Sungmin, and me. B team, consequently, had Leeteuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Shindong, Kibum, and Siwon. Hangeng drove the A team car and Leeteuk drove the B team car. I sat next to Hangeng in the front and we were talking the whole time.

"Hey! If you two keep on talking, you're going to miss the entrance ahead!" Kangin yelled. Oops, hehe. He's right. This was a private sports center for Super Junior, so the entrance is sorta subtle on the road. It's just a narrow street that leads to the back of tons of the busy city buildings. We got out and ran onto the track.

"Okay, everyone! Each person gets three individual events, and two team ones! Choose your events within your teams, now! You have 15 minutes." Leeteuk is so organized. He gave Hangeng the paper and he started listing of the events. I signed up for the high jump, long jump, 200yd sprint, sprint medley, and the 2 mile relay everyone does.

"Okay, for the sprint medley, it's me, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, and Jialing. There's two spots for half a lap, one for a whole lap, and one for two. Pick now."

"Well, why not let the little girl pick first?" Eunhyuk said.

"I'm not little! I'll do the whole lap, GengGe can do two, and you and Sungmin can do half. There."

"Are you sure you can do it?" Sungmin asked.

"Guys she was one of the top runners of our school when we were kids." Hangeng back me up.

"Yea right behind you in almost every race." I mumbled.

"You can start off for the relay, and I'll do the end, okay? LingMei?" I smiled back at him and nodded.

They started off with the discus. I was sitting on the fence dangling my feet and cheering them on. Kangin and Sungmin were really good! I laughed when both Ryeowook and Heechul tried for the first time, the discus dropped and went backwards. We all laughed. They did okay in the latter 2 tries, but I think B team beat us. Leeteuk's been recording the scores. Next was the shot put. It looked to be a close game. I don't know. I jumped off the fence and got ready for the long jump. I really like jumping a lot. The long and high jumps are my favorite events.

"Good luck! GengGe!" He was first. He went really far! Now the second one, go go go! I think to myself. Noooo! He trips! We all started laughing. He tripped on the starting line and then he did a handspring I guess to not fall on his face. The third one was great, too! Now it was my turn. I started to run a few steps from the starting line to get my strides in. I got ready and was about to run when all of a sudden Kyuhyun yelled at me.

"Don't trip like your GengGe did! We'll give you a 3-feet let, too! If that helps!" I made a little stumble before me, but quickly reacted to him with a smirk.

"I bet I can do better than any of your jumps!"

"Ha! Just try!"

"An ice cream cone to seal the deal?"

"Done! Now go!" I let out a chuckle. I bent down, got ready, and off I went in a full sprint. 7...8...9...10, jump! I soared off bending my fingers toward my toes. It's a little complicated, but when I'm about to land, I kick my butt forward and extend my hands out, land with my knuckles, and do a flip to stand up. I watched as Siwon measured it. 18 feet! Yay! I tried again. 18.5. One last jump. 19! Yay! Everyone was applauding for me, except for Kyuhyun. It turns out that I did beat him. Mwahaha. We continued on with the high jump, which I wasn't too bad, either. I beat Kyuhyun again! ^_^ Now he owes me milk tea with boba and an ice cream cone!

"Okay, everyone! We'll have a half hour break and then do the running! Everyone get your snacks and drinks!" I ran for my bag and got out the bottle of water and chugged half of it down.

"Geez! Leeteuk said it was a 30 minute break, not 30 seconds!" Yesung laughed at me. I blushed. It's really awkward listening to him when secretly, I know he's more than just a friend to me, but he doesn't.

"Heehee, I'm just really thirsty! It's really hard competing with boys, you know. Since you're all genetically created to be stronger and physically more able than girls." He smiled. He's so cute! I blushed harder as I hold this secret in.

"Where's my snack?!" We turned around to see Kyuhyun yelling at Leeteuk.

"Well, it was your job to bring your own food."

"Here! Kyuhyun, catch!" I tossed over the other bottle to Kyuhyun who madly unscrewed the cap. I started giggling.

"What's so funny, Jialing?" Yesung asked. I pointed to Kyuhyun and they all turned their heads. Kyuhyun's eyes got big and soon he spat what was in his mouth at Ryeowook.

"Kyu! What the hell was that for?!" Ryeowook yelled.

"Jialing! I'm going to kill you!"

"Hahaha! What? You don't like a nice, refreshing bottle of vinegar?! Bwahahaha!" He started chasing me around when everyone else was beginning to process the message. I started running up to people's backs, hiding from Kyuhyun, and whining about him bullying me. He finally caught me and tackled me onto the ground. We burst in laughter after I was saying how terrible his breath smelled. I mean, it did smell like vinegar.

"Haha, well, everyone! Time for the running events!" Leeteuk announced.

"What?!" Kyuhyun and I exclaimed at the same time. "We just ran a hell's worth!"

"Your faults!" Everyone else yelled back. Kyuhyun stuck his tongue at me since he doesn't start until the mile relay. I start right after the 100 yard... Ugh. I did alright, I got second only because Yesung was right in front of me until he tripped. I was exhausted. I had enough time to recover for the sprint medley to finish my lap with almost a quarter lap ahead of Yesung. It's really cute how he blushes and scratches the back of his head. Arrrgghhh! I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet, though.

Finally, the 2 mile relay! Hangeng's going first and then last, and I'll be second to last. We all had to run a whole lap before passing the baton on. I was waiting in such excitement for Heechul.

"Come on, Cinderella!" I yelled. He finally came and I sprinted down. Oh, no! Donghae's catching up! Aaaahhhh~~~

"GengGe!" Hurry! I handed the baton that he whipped out of my hands and stabbed me in the ribs with it. Owwieee. I don't think he noticed, because he was running like a mad dog with Leeteuk. At least we won! Yay! We were all cheering. I even jumped a few times with glee. That is, until I collapsed onto the ground with pain on my ribs.

"Jialing? What's wrong?" Ryeowook asked.

"Oh, it's nothing big. Hangeng just jabbed me with the baton on my ribs."

"What?! I did?! I'm sooooo sorry LingMei!" He came and gave me a hug.

"Ow! My rib!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Well, it's getting late now. We should go home and eat!" I stood up, but then Donghae picked me up. He insisted holding me bride-style to the car. GengGe was carrying my bag. I was giggling the whole time and teasing how "Cinderella" wasn't being carried. They stopped by a Thai restaurant for take-out and then they carried me to their dorms to eat. It turns out I have a bruise on my left side now, but it doesn't hurt so bad, fortunately. We were eating and laughing. We were also giving Hangeng a hard time because of my little injury. Mwahahaha.

"Oh, I need to tell you something, LingMei."

"What is it now, GengGe?"

"You know Zhoumi and Henry? From Super Junior-M? Well, they'll be moving over within the next few days. Actually, downstairs with you. Just a heads up."

"Oh, okie dokie. It'll be fun being able to talk to someone in Chinese and English!"

"I hope your room's clean."

"I can say it's cleaner than your room. I have two rooms vacant."

"Only two? What did you do with the others? Closets?"

"For your information, Mr. Beauty King, there's a study, a game room, music room, and of course, my bedroom."

"Lucky. We put random stuff in each other's room to work with."

"If you guys want to, you guys can borrow my rooms."

"Really?! Sweet!"

"Oh, and a question: How do you fit all 13 of you here?"

"Shindong sleeps in the kitchen pantry. And two people share a room." Poor Shindong.

"Okay. Well, it's late. Someone take me back to my room now, please. I wake up at 5:30 usually, so you can just knock whenever you want to use my room. You could even practice your dances in my living room. I have really light and movable furniture." After that, Siwon picked me up this time with Eunhyuk holding my bag. When Siwon set me on my bed, Yesung peeked in with a hot cup of tea. Aww, that was sweet of him.

Now, what to do to make the two M members feel happy? I guess I should have a cookie jar and start keeping baked goods in this dorm. I undressed and got into bed. Yay! It's 9:30! I get extra time to sleep! :)

 **Kyuhyun's POV**

"Hey, Hangeng, how old is she?"

"Huh? You mean JiaLing?"

"No, I mean the fat lady at the tofu shop." I chuckled.

"I think she's, 6 years younger than me? So she's about 19."

"Yay! She'll be my buddy! ^_^" I felt happy. Her prank today was pretty cool, so maybe we can be pranking partners.

"BED! NOW!"

"Yes, Leeteuk mommyyyy..."


	6. Ch6- Welcome Home

**JiaLing's POV**

~~~an hour ago~~~

"Are you sure you can pull it off?"

"Look, I'm the only one who's actually a girl here. Plus I love Super Junior; it'll be a cinch."

"Haha. Okay. We'll be ready when you give the signal."

"Bye~~ Kyu!" I hung up.

~~~now~~~

Hangeng got a call two days ago saying that Zhoumi and Henry would be coming today 2pm. It's almost time. Suju and I made a prank for them. I'm dressed up with a puffy blond with in pigtails and really awkward clothes. I cranked up the CD player up high with SJ M music from their album, Me. I just finished making cookies, too, that I set on the table in a tray.

 **Zhoumi's POV**

"It's here, right?"

"You're the older one, you should know!" Henry said.

"Well, here goes nothing. Hopefully there aren't so many fan girls."

"Oh come on, the others survived. How bad can it be?"

"Fine. Let's go." We carried our luggage and went up the steps. I heard SJM music coming up. Oh no...I could feel myself break a sweat.

"Chill out. It could be simply a little welcoming thing." I nodded, but I was really thinking 'Yeah, right.' We knocked on the door, even before opening the door, we heard a shriek. We exchanged glances.

"You're lucky I didn't listen to your advice."

"Heh, heh. Try to be an optimistic?"

"OMG IT REALLY IS SUPER JUNIOR M! AAAAAHH!" A creepy blonde girl who SERIOUSLY takes too much time on hair and makeup comes up and squeezes our insides out of us. "OMG OMG COME IN! I CAN'T, LIKE, BELIEVE AT ALL WE'LL BE ROOMMATES! IT'S GOING TO BE SOOOOOOO EXCITING!"

"Uh...yea! We're...uh... glad to share our dorms with one of our fans."

"WELL PLEASE SIT DOWN! ENJOY THE SNACKS! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Henry and I sat down on the couch and got a good look at the dorms. This is like a live nightmare. Every inch is plastered with Super Junior and M stuff. The two of us exchanged glances again when we heard her ran out and yell in the halls.

"GIRLS YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT! ZHOUMI AND HENRY FROM SUPER JUNIOR M ARE REALLY HERE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" In a few seconds we were getting mobbed by overly excited, and over makeovered girls.

 **JiaLing's POV**

We were obsessively over the two boys for a good 10 minutes before I left myself pop out of the mob.

"Heehee, alright girls. We need to introduce ourselves!"

"OKAY!"

"Ready, 1...2...3... GO!"

"We are..." *takes of wigs at once* "Super Junior!"

"WHAT?!" Zhoumi and Henry exclaimed at once.

"Heehee, my turn! I'm your roommate, Jialing! Welcome to our dorms!" I took off my wig and shook out my real hair.

"Oh, so this was a prank?!" Zhoumi remarked.

"I was totally creeped out I was about to barf!" Henry added. I laughed. The whole "ugly creepy girl" idea was from Kyuhyun and me. We had a lot of fun going to a thrift store and getting clothes.

Hangeng stepped out and gave a little introduction for me, explaining how I'm his old best friend and I moved from China to study. It seems Henry was excited to have someone younger around.

"Well, that was quite a welcoming celebration, wasn't it? It's all thanks to me and-"

"Moi!" Kyuhyun popped out. He was wearing a pink tutu and purple makeup.

"We're SuJu's pranking partners!" We both said.

"Well, after all that, why not start cleaning this SuJu poster mess and get actually dressed?" I led the two to their rooms and the rest of us went to look normal. We helped clean up all the posters and other merchandise. I brought out the drinks and snacks and we had a mini welcoming party at my dorms. Well, a seven-hour mini party. It got pretty late... oopsies!

"Bedtime! You guys can use the shower. I already did. I'll be going to bed now. See you two tomorrow morning!"

"Goodnight!" I entered my bedroom. Ah~~~ another amazing day.


	7. Ch7- Morning

**Henry's POV**

I woke up with the sun shining right into my eye. Ack! I look at my alarm clock. Ack, again! It's 8:45. I quickly got up and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. Is Zhoumi up yet? I took a peek at his door. Nope, he's asleep alright. I walked out towards the living room, only to stop by one of the doors. That music, and voice… it's so good. I opened the door quietly, and saw Jialing playing the piano and singing. She was singing "A Whole New World" with such a high pitch, and still hits them perfectly.

After she was done, I gave a light applause. "You sing really well, and play."

She turned around and smiled. "Thanks. You're great, too. I've seen you on TV, obviously."

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No, I ate. I wake up at 5:30. Oh, I didn't know when you two gentlemen were going to wake up, so I made two breakfast burritos for you. You just need to heat it up for around 30 seconds to a minute. Oh, and there's two keys for each of you. The bronze is for the mailbox and the silver is the door."

"What are you two younglings chattering about so early?" Haha, Zhoumi's still rubbing his eyes.

"Early? It's almost 9:30." Jialing said.

"Oh, really? So when did our little princess wake up?" He said in sarcasm.

"5:30. Just like any other day." Zhoumi's eyes got big. Jialing was staring back with such satisfaction and determination, I thought it was kind of funny.

"Here. I'll go fix your breakfasts and you guys can freshen up or whatever."

"I'll get the mail!" I offered and left. I grabbed my set of keys and stepped outside. I unlocked the mailbox and looked into it. Dang. There's at least 20 letters in there. I grabbed them out, locked the box, and walked inside reading who they're for. Jialing...Jialing...Jialing...why are all of them for her? I thought she just got here?

"Jialing!"

"Breakfast's ready!"

"You have a whole pile of mail!"

"Just set it on the counter! I'm cleaning up!" I walked into the kitchen and set the mail on the dining table. I sat down by one plate when Zhoumi came out, still sleepy.

"Excuse me? You're eating before your senior is even here?"

"Oh, get a life. Sit down and eat before it gets cold again." I took a bite of my breakfast burrito. It was really good! It wasn't a plain bean and cheese stupid burrito. It had eggs and bacon and celery in it.

"This is really good!" Zhoumi and I said at the same time when she finally sat down.

"Really? Thanks! I was worried it was too different from what you usually eat."

"Pfft! Our usual? It's called microwave meals." I answered. We're usually so busy we don't have time to eat actual food. She started going through the mail she got, mumbling along.

"Reject, reject, reject, reject...accept...reject...reject..."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! These are replies from the places I sent my modeling portfolios and resumes to."

"Modeling?" Zhoumi perked up. I rolled my eyes.

 **Zhoumi's POV**

"Modeling?" I asked. This girl does modeling? She's not even that pretty. Well, she's pretty tall and has a nice face, but not much power. She looks like any regular girl we see on the streets.

"Yea, I do modeling. It probably doesn't look like it, huh? Since I'm dressed up practically like a housewife with my hair in a messy bun, little apron, frilly blouse and all. Oooh! Yay! My top two choices accepted me!" She stood up and raced to one of the rooms. Henry and I exchanged looks and shrugged. We finished eating and washed the dishes. When we were finished, we went to get our jackets and started to head for the door when Jialing came up behind us. Wow. She totally changed her looks. She's now wearing jeans that go all the way to her knees that are slightly rolled up. And she's wearing a white, loose top with large, bronze diamond-shaped jewels on the shoulder-collar area. Her hair seemed naturally put down, with white sunglasses on the top of her head. She had a brown, leather purse with her.

"Do I look more of a model now? Mr. Zhou?"

"Walked right out of the summer issue." I smiled. She was really pretty with her smile. "Your makeup looks so natural. You must be really good at putting it on."

"Oh, I don't put makeup on. Heehee."

"What?!" Henry and I said at the same time.

"Do you guys have to yell at the same time? Geez. Is there anything wrong with no makeup?"

"No, nothing. You just look really pretty." She giggled.

"Thanks, my mom told me that skin and hair care were more important, so I've always paid more attention to being healthy. Anyways, where are you guys going?"

"Practice. We're working on our new album." I answered.

"Cool! I'm going to the two stores that I liked that accepted me."

"You mean that clothing one and coffee one? We can give you a ride, you know."

"Nah. I don't want to be any trouble." She was blushing. Wow, she's beautiful. We were putting our shoes on. She put on these bronze and gold sandals on.

"Just come with us!" Henry said impatiently. "We're room mates, let's go!" He grabbed both of our wrists and dragged us to the car.

"How long did it take for you to pick your outfit today, Mimi?" Kyuhyun smirked.

"Oh come on! 1) Don't call me that. 2) I didn't take long. 3) It took forever because Ling here was being a snail. Hey, Hangeng, can you drop off Jialing at her modeling place?"

"You got a job already? Nice."

"Yup! It's the first address on here. Can I sit gunshot?" She handed him a piece of paper and stepped into the car.

 **Henry's POV**

We dropped her off at the coffee shop. She jumped out and waved back at us, promising to be home to make dinner. I really like her cooking. Zhoumi and I are lucky to be roommates with her. It's really cool how she could talk in English with me, too.

"Hangeng how old is Jialing?" I asked.

"19. Why?"

"Yes! I'm not the youngest! Haha!" I have a little sister back home with my parents, and I really miss her. I don't like being the youngest, so she can make up for it. I'm the youngest in Super Junior M, and guess who always gets to be pranked on? Me.

"Henry! Let's go!" Sungmin yelled.

"Coming!"

 **Jialing's POV**

I walked into the coffee shop and asked the waitress to take me to the office. She led me in and gave me a latte at the door! How sweet! I walked into the office and the boss was so nice to me. They said they needed to make commercials about once a month, and each time takes a few days. The plus side to it? I get free coffee everyday! Yay me! I signed the contract and walked to the big clothing store. I liked this job because every outfit I wear, I get to keep! Oh, how I love my job. Or the perks to modeling. They just need me to come in once a week for about 2-3 hours. The fun part about this? The lady took me out to lunch! We talked for almost 4 hours before leaving the restaurant. See? I'm such a lovable person.

Oh! It's 6pm, I guess I should head over to the supermarket and buy some stuff to make dinner. I was walking around reading the food labels, when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ooh! Sorry! I wasn't looking. Are you alright?" I said. I knelt down on one knee and started picking up the boxes back into their basket. Why is it all instant stuff? Talk about unhealthy.

"No. I'm dead. Buy me a coffin." I looked up, and what do you know? It was Kibum, Heechul, Kangin, Yesung, and Shindong.

"Oh, in that case, I'm not sorry." I stuck my tongue at them and made a funny face, only to see them staring at me with eyes as wide as saucepans.

"Earth to boys?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you look really pretty today. Haven't you been wearing sweats, baggy shirts, and messy buns these past few days?"

"It's comfy. You have a problem? I got accepted to a few modeling jobs I applied for. You don't expect me to dress up like that for business, do you?"

"Yes." I glared at Kibum, at least trying to without laughing. I snatched their basket and put everything they bought back to their shelves. Then, I went along buying the right stuff. You know, healthy, fresh fruits and veggies? New cut meat? The actual human food. "You guys really need to watch what you're eating. All of you following me are so fat."

"We are not!" They protested in unison. Oh, they're such little boys.

"Okay, maybe not all of you. But no matter what, there's room for improvement and a lot of that comes from your diet. You have some work to do." We checked out, and unfortunately I had to walk home because there were no seats in the car for me. How gentlemanly… By the time I got to the dorms, I met up with the members of SJM just parked in the garage.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled.

"Jialing! You're back! With food!" They looked like mad dogs that haven't ate for three days or something.

"You guys really need to thank me. If it wasn't for me bumping into the others at the supermarket, you'd be having instant ramen and dry-freezed veggies for dinner." Ryeowook took the bags (which, selfishly, the fatties didn't take), and Zhoumi gave me a piggyback ride upstairs. Wheee! Ryeowook helped me with cooking, and Zhoumi helped by chopping up the food. At least he was making an effort. I smiled at him.

 **Zhoumi's POV**

"Hey, what do we have to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh, we have the practice at 7:30 in the morning for Super Girl album. I think it ends at 1 in the afternoon."

"So, is anyone interested in going to the mall with me tomorrow? 2:30?" All the guys groaned.

"Mi, no one wants to go shopping with you." Hangeng said.

"Aaaaaaawwww... whyyyy noooottt?" I whined.

"This is why! Plus, you whine every time we pass a clothing shop." Ryeowook commented.

"And you walk non stop without taking a single break." Leeteuk added.

"And~~" Everyone just started to rant off about my habits. I started blushing. JiaLing's a nice girl, and it'd be nice to let her have a good impression of me. So much for that thought... I don't know what it is exactly, but this girl is really interesting. She isn't fussy like most girls nowadays, but she's also not super passive. She's sweet with a little spunk and to be honest, it's quite fun to be roommates with her. But there's also something more to her... I'm curious to what it is I'm thinking...

"I'll go! I don't have anything to do this summer, I mean, other than the two jobs I have." I looked up. Even after all the roasting she'll still go shopping with me? Wow... uh... well of course I have to play it cool. I smile at her and she gives me a bright smile back; it's such a beautiful smile.

"You guys haven't seen me shopping, have you?" She teased.

"Since when did you shop, LingMei?" Hangeng asked.

"Psh. You left when I was 13! How would you know? All I can say is that I ran out of guys to help carry my shopping bags by the time graduation came. I need to go on a shopping spree anyways, bet you that I can shop longer than you."

"Oh, really? You're on." I winked at her. Let's see how far can she go.

 **Hangeng's POV**

Zhoumi asked who wanted to go shopping with him. Of course, none of us Suju guys wanted to. You have no idea how he shops. Every time we go, I question him at least 15 times if he has the same thing at home. Then he shakes his head with puppy dog eyes. And of course, he has basically the same thing at home, but he won't admit it. He'll make excuses saying that "the collar's different" or "this brand or fabric is better" or "they're different shades." Same difference.

Jialing says she's going to go?! She's insane! Ugh. What's scarier is that she says she is a shop-aholic like Zhoumi. I'm kind of worried. Yesung...still doesn't know yet, does he? I'm guessing. If Zhoumi is really going for that relationship, I really don't think Jialing should go so far until, well, her brother knows about it.


	8. Ch8- Let the Sparks Fly

**Zhoumi's POV**

"Zhoumi, you need to wake up now." I rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"It's time for you to wake up. You guys leave at 7. It's 6 right now. Now hurry up! I just finished making breakfast."

"Meh." I answered.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you? Henry woke up at 5:30 if you want to know. He helped me with breakfast. I think he'll be done with the shower soon, so you get ready."

I stepped out of the bathroom around 6:30 and plunked myself down at the table. Henry and Jialing were obviously wide awake, laughing like little kids. Are they seriously talking about cartoons?

"Are you two talking about cartoons?" I asked. Honestly, how old are they?

"Yes. Are you eating?" 

"You guys are 20! Not 2."

"I'm 19! We can still be kids if we want to. At least we're the youngest around. How about you start eating, Mr. Crabby?" Jialing stuck her tongue. I chuckled and ate my breakfast listening to them talking about Doraemo, Tom and Jerry, Automan and others. They sure are little kids.

*Bong bong bong* "HENRY! ZHOUMI! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Siwon yelled.

"SIWON! IF YOU BREAK THE DOOR I WILL CHUCK A KNIFE AT YOU!" Jialing hollered. Dang! She is loud!

Silence at the door. Then we heard upstairs from Yesung. "Ah, Leeteuk? I think my ears are bleeding." We laughed. Henry and I hugged her and left.

I couldn't wait for practice to be over. We just finished the MV for Blue Tomorrow. I guess it was sort of hard because I feel all warm inside, and really didn't want to think about what it feels like to break up or whatever.

When we got back to the dorms, Jialing was all dressed up and reading on the couch. She was wearing designer's jeans, a light pink top with a crisp, white faux leather jacket. She sat on the couch reading a magazine.

"You're ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you take a shower, get dressed, and then we'll leave? I think it'd be fun to eat at the food court. I have this huge craving for milk tea with boba." She smiled with a little blush. I can feel the heat from her cheeks also spread onto mine. My heart skipped a beat. Well, no use staring. I took a shower, and went into my bedroom to change. When I opened the door, Henry was in front of it smirking.

"What are you making that face for?"

"You like Jialing~~~"

"No I don't! I mean, I do like her. She's a great person… what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, it's obvious. You're even wearing that special cologne. You're thinking it as a date. Plus, you're blushing."

"No I'm not! Ugh, fine. Just shut up." I shoved past him.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "She'll fall for you." I smiled. At least Henry said something nice for once.

 **JiaLing's POV**

La di da~~~ Sitting on the couch reading a random magazine. Finally, Zhoumi comes out. He's in a grey tee and slightly torn jeans, plus sunglasses and a hat. Even though he's wearing such plain clothes, he still looks really charismatic. Heehee, I'm such a fangirl. He smiled at me, and I stood up, grabbed my purse, and headed out with him.

Once we got to the mall, I grabbed his hand and ran to the food court. We went to the Crystal Tulips Cafe and sat at one of the little tables with windows looking over the entire mall. I ordered my milk tea with boba pearls and a slice of raspberry cheesecake. Zhoumi got a skinny latte and a chocolate croissant.

"Boba, boba! I love bobas! Cheesecake, cheesecake! I'm getting cheesecake!" I giggled. This is my favorite snack! I love these two foods!

"You are such a little kid."

"What? Can't a little girl have fun? You could loosen up, too, you know."

"I'm old."

"You're older. By four years. I hardly think that's anything. I heard that from your buddies you turn to a 15 year old when you shop."

"Let the truth speak for itself." He slipped a sneaky grin. It's so cute, even if I can't see much of his face. Every time his lips twitch into a smile or line, my heart flutters. I feel a little light… ahh he must be noticing me blushing.

We finished our little afternoon snack and started to pay. I took out my wallet out of my purse, and blushed. Dammit I haven't used my wallet in so long I forgot that it was Super Junior M. I was about to tug a random bill or two out and stuff it back in, but Zhoumi grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing?!" I asked in shock.

"Let me see your wallet." He smirked. I gave in and slid the wallet across the table. He let go of me and picked up the wallet. He turned it round and round, pointing out each picture that has him in it. He started making little poses to imitate the pictures. I let out a chuckle.

"What? Is it because I'm terrible or is it because I'm being self-centered?"

"Both." He gave a playful slap on my arm. Then we had a little argument on who will pay for the meal. He won, and paid for the two of us. I saw a sale going on across the restaurant, and pulled him over. We walked around the store, and every now and then I'd grab a shirt or something that I liked. Both of our arms were full of clothes in less than 30 minutes.

"Wow. Are you really going to buy all these?" I made a funny face at him.

"No. I'm going to try them on. I'll only take a few. Besides, there's like, at least 20 more shops we'll go to?" I scurried to the fitting stalls with the clothes on my arms.

 **Zhoumi's POV**

"How long does it take for you to choose an outfit and come out?" I said in a purposely loud voice.

"Shut up! You sound like a perv." I chuckled. Okay, maybe I did. I was actually taking up most of the benches in front of the fitting rooms by sorting out all the clothes I was holding. Luckily, I was able to take out a few pants and shirts out of the gazillion by the time she came out. She looked really nice in the first outfit. It's a simple light pink and white striped tee that compliments her curves nicely, and jeans that have crystal rhinestones on the back pockets.

"Very nice, Jialing." I replied.

"You think so? There's a few more different colors of these tops. I kinda like this thick stripe style. So, this pink, orange, light blue, dark blue, green, and purple. Which ones should I get?" She hung all the same clothing on her arms.

"Pink, orange, green, and dark blue. Actually, scratch the orange. It's too funny looking." I answered. She seemed happy with that answer. We spent three hours at different stores trying on clothes and commenting on each other. She bought 5 huge bags of clothing, and 8 boxes of shoes. I have 3 bags and 5 boxes, so half of what she bought. And I'm helping her carry all the miscellaneous things she bought for decoration or whatever.

"See? I buy so much stuff every time I get here."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who's holding all the boxes."

"Hey, I'm holding all the bags. These are heavier."

"And these boxes are harder to carry!"

"I told you, I ran out of guys to shop with. There's a reason."

"Yea, I really see that now, Jialing."

"Call me Lingling. Come on, let's take a taxi home!" I smiled and followed her. Secretly, I was celebrating. Yay! I can call her by a nickname! The taxi was a struggle since we had to figure out where to put all the boxes and bags and things. The driver didn't look too happy about it, but I gave him a nice tip. While we were riding, I was thinking about slipping my hand into hers, but I was nervous that she'd be all upset or something. There was traffic on the way home, so the ride was long. I guess she dozed off because she leaned onto my shoulder peacefully sleeping. I smile. Victory for Mi.

"We're back!" I shouted into the main dorm once we got home(aka the dorm that the other SuJu members live).

"GENG GE! SOMEONE! I NEED HELP!" Lingling yelled.

"Geez! Ling Mei. Lower your voice! The whole world can hear you!" Sure enough, Hangeng came to help take the bags out of her arms. She was giggling and being all cute.

"Hey, what about me?' I whined.

"Oh fine, wussy. I'll help you. We can dump all of these...on Kyuhyun's bed!" She gave a laugh. We did just that, and Kyuhyun just had an annoyed look on his face. It's unusual and funny that he's not doing anything to get back at her.

"Go make me a sandwich, woman." He said. Oh, alright. He gave a smirk, and Lingling rolled her eyes.

 **Jialing's POV**

"Dinner's ready!" I called. They started swarming in like little bees. I started to set down the dishes I made. I made a few classic Chinese dishes, hoping they'd appreciate the new flavors. Well, except for Kyuhyun; I purposely slapped his chopsticks.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"That's not your dinner. Here, let me get yours." I walked to the counter and brought a plate in front of him. Guess what it was?! You guessed it, didn't you? It was a sandwich.

"I didn't know what kind of sandwich you wanted, so I just used the stale bread in the back of the fridge and leftovers. Enjoy!" I sneered at him.

"Haha! Looks like Kyu has finally met someone who can top off his tricks." Heechul said while stuffing food into his mouth. Everyone was talking about getting the kareoke out after dinner. So everyone gone out to get the living room ready, and I started gathering the dishes. Zhoumi stayed to help me; I washed and he dried. I glance over and start to think… He's so nice, considerate, and helpful. I'm falling for him, I can feel it. But, the thing is, does he like me back? I mean, he is four years older than me, and I still haven't told Yesung about mom and dad... Am I even ready for something like this? I just left China and nothing's been figured out, I don't know...

After washing the dishes, I went ahead to clean the table while he put the plates away. I was wiping the tabletop and sucked into La la Land, only to come out of it from a crash. Zhoumi dropped a plate.

"Oh no! Zhoumi, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." Aww, he was blushing. It's kinda cute to see he be such a klutz sometimes. At least he's making an effort, though- that's what counts. I told him to put the rest of the plates in as I was picking up the pieces to clean.

"Jialing, you can get a cut-"

"Owwie!"

"See? I told you." I started blushing a little. He bent down and took my hand. At that moment, my heart began to beat so fast, I wonder if he could hear. He had such a concerned expression on his face as he was gently cleaning the cut with a damp paper towel. He paused to check on me. My finger was so close to him that I could feel light breathing coming from his nose. Nothing could be hidden as this point. My face was for sure as red as peppers.

Suddenly, a crowd of "Oooooooooh~~~~" piped in. I jumped a bit, and turned to see the rest of Super Junior standing in front of the kitchen door. They were winking and making kissy faces. How embarrassing! I grabbed the paper towel out of Zhoumi's hand to clean up the rest of the broken plate, and then raced out of the room through the wall of boys. But before I could even figure out where I should head, Hangeng's strong grip got a hold of my arm, and he dragged me into his room. What's going on now?!

 **Hangeng's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Zhoumi and Jialing as a thing? Not okay at all. Well, at least not now. I guess he's good enough for her. I don't know. I haven't thought about this! But I need to tell her, and possibly Zhoumi. I mean, she shouldn't get such ahead in life without getting her priorities set. By the looks of my lawsuit as well, I won't be able to look over her for long. Yesung needs to know, and has a right to know. I dragged LingMei to my room and locked the door. I plopped her on the bed and grabbed a chair to sit down, facing her.

"What's wrong, GengGe? I want to go play karaoke!" She whined.

"Ling, you can't go out with Zhoumi."

"Why not?" Her face was all shocked.

"You've just came to Korea not so long ago. You're on summer vacation, getting used to the new life. You need to straighten your priorities out!"

"I have them straightened! I got two jobs, I've checked the college and what not, and I've been contacting my parents to get my stuff here. Everything's perfectly fine. I'm already settled-"

"You haven't told Yesung that you're his sister, have you?" I stared at her seriously. Then she had another shocked face.

"How...how do you know about that?!" She stood up asking.

"Sit back down, LingMei. Of course I'd know your brother, we're about the same age. I don't remember much, since he left when we were three, but we used to play together. That's actually how our families first became friends, anyways. My parents told me about it. Then you came along. I don't know... I've always felt that I wanted to protect you, to take his place in taking care of you, hoping one day he'd come back to get you or something... I don't know anymore. What I do know, is that nothing more should happen in your life until your brother, your real brother, knows who you are." There was a moment of silence. I'm actually impressed in how quiet she is right now. I'd thought it'd be more dramatic with her thrashing and yelling and crying and whatever. She stared at the ground for a long time before nodding at me.

"What if he doesn't want me?" She whispered. I felt my heart twitch. When we were back in China, she was always afraid. Lots of girls hung around me, trying to get my attention. She'd see and hide in a corner, afraid that one day, I'll be with someone else and abandon her. That was how close we were. None of us wanted to lose each other. I sat next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her.

"He won't." I said. "We all love you. I bet most of them would be jealous once they knew. Unless they feel sorry for you to have klutzy Yesung as the dramatic long lost brother." She finally let a smile out. "You know, I've felt lonely without you all these years. Promise me I'll still be your brother?" She gave me a tight hug in return.

"No matter how many guys come through my life, you'll be at the top. You're my brother. My special brother." I awarded myself with a reassuring smile. At least I'll still have her. I guess I finally know now what it felt like for her before when I was with other girls. My heart felt like it was jabbed when I saw her with Zhoumi in the kitchen. It wasn't jealousy, but a sense of fear. I felt, like I was scared she would leave me, and we'd be further and further apart. I mean, we've been apart for so long, and to see that we might not be able to be so close worried me. Plus, there's that sense of protection you have for your little sister.

"Do you want to go out now? Or do you want to stay with me when I give Zhoumi a fair warning?" I asked. She hugged me even tighter.

"Nah, you can tell him. I'm not ready to face this with others. But can you walk with me back out?"

"What, scared of walking alone?" I smirked.

"Nooooo. I just wanna be with my GengGe. Come on!" I grabbed her hand and walked outside with her.

 **Zhoumi's POV**

The boys were having fun singing purposely off key, and then actually doing some. I was wondering the whole time what was Hangeng doing with Lingling. I didn't want to follow because he had such a serious and nervous face. What was that all about? Then, after a while, they finally came out-hand in hand? My heart instantly went from flying in the skies to face plant on cement ground. What? So right after we had some special time, he goes ahead and makes a move too? I started walking up to him.

"Great, follow me." He said. We went to his room and locked the door behind him.

"You can't date LingMei yet." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What? I have to wait for you to finish with her?"

"No, it's just-"

"I finally got a moment with Jialing! I know it's not official but you saw the connection we had! And you just drag her to your room right after that, and come out holding hands? What are you trying to play here?"

"Calm down! It's not like that."

"Oh? So you're saying there's a special reason that you can be so close to her?" I charged at him and grabbed him by the collar. I was about to punch him when he kicked me in the stomach, making me collapse on the ground gasping for air. Freaking martial arts, it's not fair.

"You need to wait. At least, after she tells Yesung that he's her brother." I look up at him. "Now you listen? Look, when Yesung was born, his parents couldn't afford to have a kid. Because of that, he was sent away and adopted by a family in Korea. Then LingMei came along, and we became best friends. I know the whole thing. I've been along with her for 13 years. It's not right for her to move on in life without getting this settled." In shock, I stared at the ground. So, I've been falling for Yesung's sister all this time?

"They look nothing alike. Or act alike. It'd be more believable is you say she's seriously yours."

"Ha, I wish. She looks a lot like her dad and Yesung looks like their mom I guess. They have some shared perks I think." I thought about it. Well, I guess I could wait for a bit. I nodded at Hangeng and he helped me get back onto my feet. I was about to leave when suddenly he grabbed me by the collar.

"What the heck?" I shouted.

"A fair warning. If you dare hurt LingMei, she's got me behind her back." He said in a scowl, and then let me down while chuckling. We slap each other on the back and finish the night off with everyone else. Who, nicely enough, didn't mention anything more about our "romantic kitchen" incident.


	9. Ch9- Harsh Truths

**JiaLing's POV**

The following week has been a little distant with everyone, because they're having a concert tour around Asia soon, but we have been getting close in some terms. I call everyone "brother" now and they call me their little sister. We try to do as much as we can to at least eat dinner with each other. Finally they had a break today so I thought that I could break the ice between us. It seems that GengGe is really anxious about Yesung and me, since he's always been staring at me, and it's almost a glare when I'm any close to MiGe.

"I'm bored!" I whined in the living room and slammed my magazine on the coffee table. Henry was watching TV and Zhoumi was daydreaming and looking at the window. I made a pout face when they turned around.

"I know! Let's all go to the pool! I saw one when we had that track game. It's yours, isn't it?"

"What track game?" Henry asked.

"Oh, you two weren't here yet. We had a track and field game at your private exercise center." I replied.

"How do you know about the pool, though?" He asked again.

"Saw it. I'm very observant."

"Stalker. Geez, you know more things about us than we do."

"Well, I'm going to call Leeteuk then. He is the leader." I dialed his number on my cell phone and waited. What? No call?

"Do all of you guys sleep in? It's 10 already."

"Well, miss early bird, we would all be sleeping till noon if we could. But, Mimi and I are the unlucky victims of your early curse. *sigh*."

"Ugh. I'm calling GengGe."

"He won't answer. He turns off his phone when he sleeps." MiGe said. I groaned.

"Fine! I'm calling Yesung! Would he answer?"

"Maybe." They both said. I gave a chuckle. So I called Yesung's phone. Finally, I get an answer.

"CALL LEETEUK! GEEZ! AND WE HAVE NO PRACTICE TODAY EITHER!" I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Yesung oppa, it's me, Jialing."

"Oh, hi. WHY ARE YOU CALLING SO EARLY?" Again, my phone is at a distance.

"Kyuhyun? Why are you yelling on my phone?"

"Because it was ringing and you weren't answering." What was going on?

"Wait, I'm talking to...Kyuhyun Oppa?" I ask.

"No, it's Yesung's turtle." I looked at Henry and he whispers "That's what we mean by maybe." I gave a slight nod.

"Can Yesung answer?"

"He's back asleep, if you want to know."

"Okay, well get everyone to wake up. I want to go to the pool. The one by the track we were at. Leaving at 11 sharp or I will barge into your dorm and flood it with ice cold water."

"Yes, m'lady." I laughed and hung up.

"Well, you guys should get ready too. You guys had brunch, so I don't think I need to make lunch for you? I'm hungry." They shook their heads and left the room. I fixed up a light lunch and went to go change as well. I grabbed one of my bikinis-a white one with strawberries on it. I put a black pencil skirt and blue blouse over. I grabbed a towel, my travel size shampoo and conditioner, and water. I come out seeing the guys wearing khakis and a muscle shirt.

"Well, let's see if anyone else is ready. We haven't had fun together for a week! It's been boring being by myself."

"Boring? You moved an entire house here!" I blushed. My parents sent me a lot of my stuff in. Now my music room is finally full with all of my music collections and notes. My study has a desk with a computer and a really nice desk, and eight book shelves surround the room. I sorted most of my books now. Manga, reference, language, school subjects, fun reading...etc. I bought most of my games in Korea, but mom sent some of my favorite Chinese games and my gaming computer. I've struggling to play stuff on my laptop, which I only plan to use for work and casual fun stuff. So basically my bedroom, game room, music room, and study room are pretty well furnished.

"LingMei! We're leaving without you!" Henry yells. We walked towards the door, and our Gentleman Mimi opened the door, and landed on the floor with Eunhyuk toppled over him. I'm guessing Eunhyuk was about to bang on the door and MiGe opened the door when he was doing so. Henry and I were hugging each other for dear life while we were laughing our heads off. The others were also laughing with tears in their eyes. Yesung was even laughing and rolling on the ground with Donghae. I scolded them jokingly for that. Don't they know how dirty the ground is? Well, we got downstairs and into the cars.

The pool was HUGE! It's twice the size of a standard pool! The guys changed into swim gear and jumped into the pool. GengGe stood at the edge of the pool and stretched. I couldn't resist, so I pushed him, and he sprawled into the pool.

"You're not getting away with this!" I was laughing hysterically, but then immediately stopped. In a few seconds my arms and legs were held by Leeteuk, Siwon, Kyuhyun, and Eunhyuk. They held onto me to the deep end of the pool, swayed me forward and backwards, then on the count of 3, they flung me to the pool. I totally spazzed out in the water, and it took a while for me to come out. When I came out, I had a smile and yelled to the others.

"RACE! RACE! TOP 2 GET TO BE CAPTAINS FOR WATER POLO! AND I GETTA SEE HOW MANY OF YOU SUCKERS I CAN BEAT!"

"YOU'RE ON!" They all said and jumped into the shallow end of the pool. I started swimming over there. Leeteuk yelled "Ready, set, GO!" They guys went off with a freestyle, and I dove under. Why is KyuGe on the side lounging? I shrugged it off.I used the dolphin kick and went deeper, and deeper. At the end, I popped out my head out, took a breath, and then dove back in again. I came in after Donghae, Hangeng, Kangin, Heechul, and Kyuhyun? I popped my head out of the water, only to see Donghae and Kangin fighting with Kyuhyun. I waded over to their side to see what was happening.

"You didn't even move!"

"Lies!"

"You can't swim for your life!"

"I can swim lightning speed! Just face it!" Oh, so I guess Kyuhyun really didn't move, after all. I look around, and noticed a small crowd surrounding them, except for Leeteuk, Hangeng, and Eunhyuk who are on the side, just standing there. I swam to their direction.

"Aren't you guys going to do something?" In unison, they gave smirks and shook their heads. Wow. Whatever. Well, Kyuhyun got kicked around and dunked underwater and finally surrendered. We played water polo, marco polo, tag, and even Henry's idea of duck duck goose. Yesung went to go to the bathroom in the middle of a game.

"LingMei! You're phone's been ringing the whole time I've left! Make it shut up!" I climbed out full of curiosity. Who would call so frequently? I looked at my phone, and saw Mom's number. Eh? I answered.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Hi, Lingling! How's everything going?"

"It's great mom! You'll never believe it. I live under Super Junior's dorms! Plus I room with the two Chinese members Zhoumi and Henry, so it's been really great having people to speak in Chinese with. You won't believe this, either. HanGeng, the main Chinese member, he's GengGe! I can't believe I never knew that! And you guys never told me! Well, I haven't told Yesung about being his sister yet. How's everything back home? Are you and Dad alright?"

"Well, I'm okay. But...but..." I heard my mom sniffling. What's going on?

"Mom? Mom? What's wrong? It's...it's okay. Calm down, and take a deep breath. What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Ling, but...but...your dad passed...passed away." She broke into sobs now. I was shocked. "Could you come over? I...I need help with the...arrangements."

"Mom! Don't worry! I'll...I'll be right there! I'm on my way! Don't worry, mom! Everything will be okay!" I hung up and stared in blank space. How...how...how could this happen? Dad... I was pretty much dry now, and now I put over my clothes, run outside, and call a taxi. I practically jumped out of the cab when I got home. Racing into my room, I tried to pack my things and book a ride, but I couldn't focus at all. It didn't help that my eyes were blurry from tears, too. Useless! I can't do anything right now! In rage, I slammed the door shut and sat in front of my piano, trying to get my anger out.

 **Yesung's POV**

We goofed off around some more, and then I got tired so I stepped out of the pool again. I sat on my lawnchair and looked around. Eh? Where's LingMei? Her stuff was gone.

"Hey, guys! Do you guys know where our LingMei is?" I shouted at them. They looked around, and didn't know.

"Could it be the phone call?" Shindong asked. We exchanged glances. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go find her!" Zhoumi commanded. The rest of them came out of the pool and dried themselves. We drove off with anxious looks. Hangeng and Zhoumi were worried the most, I could tell. I wonder what happened that night with Zhoumi and Hangeng, he gave us death glares when we were having some fun teasing the two. None of us could get more than 3 words out about without him wielding a fist at us. We didn't even bother to park our cars properly. We darted out and rushed to her dorms. As soon as we opened the door, we could hear muffled crazy music. We crowded around the music room. Hangeng slowly opened the door, and heard an ear-bleeding shriek.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" It was so loud, but we could hear the strain in her voice. It sounded completely ruined. Zhoumi was about to walk into the room when Hangeng blocked him and gave him a look. Zhoumi gave a sigh and nodded back. Then they looked at me and gestured for me to go in.

"What? Why me?"

"Just go in." They pushed me in. I walked towards her, sat down on the piano bench alongside with her, and put an arm around her. She immediately stopped playing and wrapped her arms tightly around me. I picked her up and set her on my lap.

"What happened, LingMei? Why'd you leave?"

"Daddy...*sob* passed away. *sob* I need to go back." Oh my. And we have the concert touring next two weeks.

"I'm so sorry, LingMei. Is there anything we can do for you?" I patted her on the back. Slowly, she calmed her crying into choked hiccups. She sat facing me with eyes I've never seen before. The utter despair, confusion, and yearn… When Donghae's father passed away, he was just a walking corpse; it was as if his soul left with his father. But JiaLing… her soul is engulfing everything with darkness. I can feel my heart sink.

"Yesung oppa, there something you should know… You… you're my brother."

"I know. We're all your brothers. We'll find a time to visit you in China. We'll all go to visit your dad, alright?" Her eyes have a shine of fear and defeat in them… but why...

"No, you...you don't know! You're...you're my brother. Only you."

"What do you mean? I...don't you like Zhoumi Gege?" Her eyes gave a shattered look.

"NO! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN? WHY CAN'T I GET THIS RIGHT? LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL OF YOU OTHERS, LEAVE! GET OUT! OUT!" She yelled while pushing everyone away. She ran back to her room and Zhoumi and Henry started going after her. We closed the door.

"Her dad-"

"We heard." Hangeng looked back me with a cold look and grabbed me by the collar. "Let's have a talk, mister." I was half choking on the way. He slammed me on the ground in my room. I stood up and barked at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What part of 'You're my brother' do you not understand?" He yells back.

"The brother part! What does she mean?" He sighed and sat down next to me on the bed, explaining about my birth parents and how she's my sister. After talking, he quietly left the room and sat there. Processing. Could...could this be true? It...it feels so strange. I have a sister? What...what about my parents now? Questions multiplied in my head.


End file.
